


彩虹屁合集（不正经的角色解析）

by Violasisi



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 个人主观观点强 有角色见解不同标点使用不正规总之就是彩虹屁





	彩虹屁合集（不正经的角色解析）

全程CP脑，无视剧情语气不淡定的彩虹屁，这不是正经的剧情分析而只是CP粉的脑洞…有的地方可能脑补过度或者记串了情节请因为吹的时候太爽没回去查资料…总之是篇很随便的文章…因为是CP脑滤镜太严重如有错误请大家多多包涵（土下座）

 

1.和炎酱讨论的关于狛日的动手：  
弹丸官方中狛枝被打的次数还是挺多的，2代本篇里二章被左右田和二大打晕后绑了起来，五章被终里掐脖子和勒住。绝少里灭族者翔拿剪子划伤腿，被小孩子踢。动画里被雪染老师扇耳光，被神座拿手枪打中昏倒。特典里被逆藏殴打。  
但是日向从来没有在本篇对狛枝动过手。  
日向不是不会动手的人，但动画中被逆藏的话激起愤怒后也是动手了，对方可是原超高校级的拳击手，可见日向并不是因为惧怕对方而不动手的。可是在本篇无论狛枝再怎么过分，日向都没有动过手。唯二的两次激烈的情感表达大约就是一章学裁结束后不再拦着终里殴打狛枝和二章搜查是让狛枝走开，但是都没动手打过狛枝。  
日向在动画中动手是因为初次见面的逆藏出言不逊，而左右田和二大对狛枝动手是因为他们对狛枝的所作所为感到愤怒。而对比之下，狛枝不仅在四章对日向出言不逊公开贬低，狛枝的所作所为也让日向感到愤怒，就算是这样，日向也没打过狛枝，为什么呢。  
因为狛枝对日向不是生人，答案就在序章和一章。  
序章最初守在昏倒的日向身旁的就是狛枝，等日向醒来后介绍现状，并且陪着日向逛遍本岛，把大家一一介绍给日向认识，而在一章的搜查中，狛枝和日向都是一起搜查的。日向醒来后对于面前对他表示关心的狛枝第一句话就是“不用管我”，然而狛枝并没有生气或者撂下日向不管，因为当时日向的脸色很差，刚刚从昏倒中醒过来，这里其实还有一个疑惑就是为什么不是超高校级的保健委员罪木在旁边而是狛枝，虽然就剧情流程和情节设计来讲新手村村长（不）陪伴在身边更好，但这里如果用cp脑的方式来解读的话就是狛枝对日向一见钟情想到了某种办法让日向醒来第一个看见的人是自己。这里歪个题，日向的姓（ひなた）去掉た就变成了ひな、ひな在日语里有幼鸟的意思，而我们知道幼鸟比如刚出生的小鸭子会有印刻效应，跟在自己刚出生后看见的第一个会动的物体形成跟随反应，而曾经身为【剧透君】的日向在程序里算是获得了新生吧…他第一眼看到的人是狛枝…下面请大家自由联想。 

总之，一章日向几乎都是和狛枝在一起，因此比起对狛枝陌生的左右田和二大，在狛枝暴露本性的时候，日向比起愤怒，应该也会更加的受伤吧，毕竟在自己身边那个那么温柔的狛枝的本性竟然是这样。就算如此，面对过分的狛枝，不同于左右田和二大，日向到最后都没有动手，是因为曾经对狛枝的熟悉和亲近吧。  
狛枝喜欢日向为什么还会暴露本性让日向讨厌他？  
那是因为狛枝没想到日向会那么讨厌他哈哈哈哈哈  
一章末尾看到连日向都讨厌自己了狛枝很惊讶，二章搜查狛枝出现的时候日向叫狛枝走开，狛枝很意外的样子，留下一句好吧虽然很寂寞就走开了……才没有！明明要追人却把好感败光了！一看到日向君身边快没自己的位置了狛枝真的是为了挽救把什么手段都使出来了，先是STK埋伏蹲点再出现，一看日向不拒绝自己了再用线索邀请日向和自己一起调查，用线索诱惑真的是什么招都使出来了，狛枝调查一般都是为了希望，也很少把线索和他人分享，但是主动用线索邀请日向，真的是很特别了……  
炎酱说过的狛枝只为日向设计“希望之外的事情”，狛枝在二代的整个行动都是因为希望， 而设计日向则是比起希望更是因为狛枝自己的情绪。他想要和日向在一起（二章），想要报复日向（四章），想要为日向洗清嫌疑（三章）。相比之下，狛枝不能说对别人有做到这种程度。比起打人，狛枝更擅长言语劝诱和玩阴的，他曾用言语诱惑煽动过花村和小泉，是为了实现自己心中的希望。也在绝少中这么对过困妹和腐川，他也把言语技巧用在日向身上过，不过比起希望更是出于本心的愿望。

而且狛枝其实不用那么着急的。因为日向是个傲娇，就算嘴上说他讨厌他其实内心还是对他很关注的，日向其实很心软，说过不想再见到狛枝结果还是因为线索的邀请而和他去调查，三章狛枝生病也去看他，并且在调查中面对跟来的狛枝也不再驱赶，四章狛枝说他是预备学科，日向愤怒然而没有动手，并且因为持续不断的对狛枝的努力了解，最终解开了五章的谜题。日向其实是那种警惕心很强的人，一旦感觉被背叛就很难再去相信别人，因为狛枝一章的豹变日向一直很困惑，然而很困惑却也没有停下去了解他，无论是之后的三章没识别出狛枝的绝望病是在说谎而愤然走人还是四章被叫预备学科www他一直都没放弃理解狛枝的努力，并且最终在某种程度上因为相信了狛枝的恶意而理解了他。大约就是因为这样的日向，才会被狛枝那么特别的对待（一见钟情）吧。狛枝对日向的态度也是，两人实际上非常配，无论是在搜查还是在学裁都合作的很好。三章开场的发言先为日向洗清嫌疑，和七海日向一起让犯人招供，知道了日向是预备学科后也没有停止过对日向的关注。在裁判陷入僵局的时候也都是日向主动问狛枝。唉，因为这样日向才最终对狛枝下不去手也无法彻底讨厌他吧，毕竟感情很复杂，不像是对逆藏或者左右田以及二大对狛枝一样单纯的愤怒，CP真是太好吃了。狛枝也是无法单纯的用希望观来定义日向，最后说自己无法不在意他。  


2.狛枝不能得罪：

狛枝真的不能得罪，不然会被报复的很惨。  
狛枝日向无论是从序章的探索小岛还是发生案件后的搜查都是一起行动，结果一章学裁狛枝暴露本性后二章学裁搜查被日向说走开（狛枝：虽然有点寂寞…），之后狛枝不但没走还躲在暗处STK发现日向不再赶自己走就进一步以线索为由邀请日向一起去调查www三章绝望病对日向告白撒娇想让他陪在自己身边结果日向没听懂气冲冲的走了，搜索还是STK，这次升级了不用线索邀请了直接说我在那等你很有信心日向会去啊。  
重点是四章，虽然可能很大部分是妄想的脑洞但作为CP党而言这个脑洞太好吃了所以www四章开头大家都在猜测谁是背叛者结果狛枝上来就指了日向，虽然大家都没当回事但左右田怀疑的很厉害，之后在惊奇屋分开搜查左右田躲着日向，而狛枝又主动说要和七海搭档，结果最后日向被剩下自动和机械二大组队了。  
狛枝四章太精了。虽然日向是人气王，但就官方剧情而言前几章和日向关系好的就左右田和七海，左右田和日向好到有官方剧情一起去看有索尼娅小姐的女生的泳装派对，七海是狛枝被赶走后和日向一起搜查的人。狛枝在二章被甩（不）后虽然还是用了各种手段和日向君一起搜查不过被甩了还是要报复的，四章先入为主给左右田留下日向有可能是背叛者的第一印象，加上左右田因为胆小和过去的经历很容易怀疑别人，再加上动机，之后有什么事左右田就会第一个怀疑日向了。七海人好，手段行不通，就自己邀请七海组队了，就这样，人气王日向在四章探索惊奇屋组队的时候被剩下和机械二大组队了…狛枝对于自己被日向赶走的报复就是让日向自己只剩一个人啊…之后就是预备学科的剧情了。  
预备学科那里对狛枝反而能让他更了解自己，超高校级的表面揭下后他还是在意日向，就算对方是一文不值的预备学科，明白了这点的狛枝在学裁开始前和日向表白了自己的真心后就再也没有像前几章那样执着于他，而是真正的准备赴死了。  
或许在那之后不和日向君多说话的原因，是因为怕多说了以后会被日向君扰乱自己的计划吧，毕竟真正能够干涉到狛枝内心的、对他了解最深的人是日向啊。无论哪个都是够虐心。在五章狛枝去日向房间邀请他去的时候，说的是走吧，当初不是一起探索岛的伙伴吗。无论发生什么，对狛枝而言，和日向君二人，以及和日向君成为伙伴这件事，都是意义深刻的吧。

3.狛枝的聪明：

狛枝是聪明＋博学。有的人只是博学而不是聪明，但是目前见到的聪明人里没有不博学的…所以从游戏的哪里看出来狛枝聪明＋博学的呢？  
1 博学其实就是懂得多，先不说狛枝是官方认可的看书多了，记得好几次的自由活动时间都在图书馆。还有在一章调查时日向不知道夜视镜是什么，而狛枝很快就说出来了。  
2 强大的联想能力和不被概念先入为主的多疑。  
这个也是聪明的一个体现，这个主要体现在四章的密室，四章的那个密室中那个符号是4但是也是指向北的符号，狛枝两个意向都想到了。还有就是太阳系的行星和日期，以及黄昏杀人事件的ごかい。这种密室其实就是思维陷阱，通过对熟悉的事物让你的观念先入为主，进而陷进死胡同里去，狛枝并没有被这些绊住。还有就是在校长的肖像那里日向只是吐槽名字难读，而狛枝则是猜测有别的深意。还有在二章裁判结束后询问边谷山不得的情况下狛枝转而问九头龙而让事情获得了进展。  
3 思考快、思路广、准备多。  
还记得在日向视角基本他的疑惑就是我的疑惑，而到了狛枝视角那里基本都是跟着他走了…他干的那些事情有的在学级裁判上明白了有的到现在也没明白…准备多那里只要看看那个左右田修理时的小刀和电脑的遗书那里就能明白了。  
4 胆大心细，不被道德常识所束缚的行动力 不恐惧未知 权威或者强大的力量（还是胆大）  
这里是我认为真正区分博学和聪明的重要分界点，胆大是获取已知范围外的新知识的必备属性，而心细则是做事认真思虑周密否则不会成功，至于不被道德常识所束缚的行动力则是因为往往聪明人都是超出时代的，而那个时代的道德常识则是为了规范普通人的。比如让打开了大家小屋的门获得脚印的证据，五章的重重陷阱的终极谜题，能把黑白熊当成获得证据的线索。被绑了也不怕。总之一切的一切都证明了狛枝是个聪明博学的高智商。

4.狛日对彼此外貌的评价：

日向在游戏中的的心理活动基本上都是会对女孩子的外貌有着详细的感受，王女索尼娅或者泳装的七海。日向很男前，估计不太重视男生的外貌。所以狛枝再漂亮估计在他心里也没有特别在意过吧w而且比起外貌日向更操心的是狛枝的性格，有好好的在重视他然而却没在意过，直到喜欢上才迟钝的发现这家伙意外的相当漂亮然后脸红感觉也能成为很有趣的梗w  
另一方面，狛枝估计相当的喜欢日向的外貌了。其实狛枝可能对自己贫弱的身体不是很中意，因此经过充分锻炼的日向的身体（二代设定集里面有写，毕竟被选入了希望育成计划作为神座出流的容器的身体肯定不会差）狛枝可能会很羡慕。另一面，有着敏锐观察力的狛枝肯定仔细观察过日向，还相当的喜欢他。那些“日向君是圆眼睛”，“日向君是衣架子呢”的评价可不是白来的呢。虽然平时预备学科预备学科的叫，但那也只是说日向是预备学科，关于他的身材可是没有一句否定甚至还是赞扬。他其实也是相当的喜欢日向了！真是太美好了。

5.吹日向：  
日向君真的超——可爱！希望的胸围（91cm）和男前的长相和身高却偏偏又是童颜圆眼睛和穿衣显瘦的身材虽然被官方设计出来说平凡但是和普通的英俊一样平凡的可爱也是可爱！日向君也被官方说过是有小肌肉的身材肯定平时很爱锻炼！房间也是整洁的类型！是一个严于律己生活规律有着良好家教的好孩子呢！性格有男子气概也有正义感虽然看上去是容易发怒的那种类型在学裁上的发言也很帅气能够统帅全场但是被怀疑会哭哭不小心惹到女孩子也会带着哭腔道歉还会犹豫不决也会因为没有才能而自我怀疑这些意外很软的地方超反差萌！性格也很温柔但是认真生气了会很执拗人缘超好相谈窗口（胖次猎人）受到大家的喜欢！明明是这样子却因为追求才能而自愿接受手术这种平凡中蕴藏着的偏执而疯狂的地方简直让人无法挪开眼从某意义上讲比狛枝还要疯狂！愿意付出任何代价去追求才能的自我实现的日向在最后接受了现实并且决定创造未来成为了超高校级的希望！能够实现自我真是太好了日向！！！啊——日向真好！

6.狛枝和日向的灵魂共振：

狛枝喜欢日向这谁都看的出来…但…为什么是日向呢？罪木说过狛枝没有人爱他真可怜，但实际上只要想要狛枝还是有人爱的，只是那种爱不是他想要的，他追求的是灵魂能够产生共振的高质量的爱。精神之爱。  
这是一种很高阶段的关系，不是每个人都追求这个。这种灵魂上的共鸣对产生关系的对方是有很高的要求的，人和人相互理解是很难的，家人同学爱人都不一定能够相互理解。必须至少有着相同的志向，相同的知识高度和储备才能够被对方有所回应，如果不能够产生来往的话是不能产生这样的关系的，狭隘的人不会，自大自恋的人也不会，偏激的人也不行。必须是对关系保持着一种“开放性”和“高度理解性”的态度的人才可以。尤其是对于狛枝这种思想偏激又性格极端的人。  
狛枝不缺人爱他，他只是缺能够理解他灵魂的人。开始的大家对他都很友善，在一章，但是对于狛枝来讲他不满足于表面这种大家都好的现象，一章知道内情的犯下罪行的花村不理解他，只是被他利用。狛枝其实很骄傲，又有着的看穿人心诱导的能力，他可以不在乎的嘴上称赞着冷淡的利用超高校级满足自己的欲望（看到希望），然而一个人除外。日向。  
狛枝在本篇对日向一直很特殊，不停的在找他说话，被拒绝也是会跟踪用线索邀请他。正是因为日向和他的相似性。因为对希望之峰的憧憬和仰望。  
本篇中的超高校级都是因为碰巧进入了希望之峰学园，对这所学校没有什么其他想法，而日向和狛枝不是，这所学校对他们的意义太大了，可以称得上是信仰的存在。对这所学校背后寄托着的是对希望和才能的追求以及自我实现，换句话说他们都想借助这个学校实现自己的欲望，想要被承认，从这里开始共同点就开始了。他们有着共同的志向。  
除却目标之外，日向本身是个正直的人，他不会上狛枝的当，一章揭穿了狛枝的谎言并为此战斗，他会有犹豫会怀疑会不安会颤抖，但在和同伴的帮助下互相扶持的走下来，直到崩溃。狛枝不同，狛枝会挑选同伴但目的第一，他都是自己做想做的事。但其实他还是很在意同伴间的关系的，只不过他所追求的那种关系只有日向能够给他而已。  
那么日向最终理解狛枝了吗，我认为是理解了的。虽然碎片的最后日向说没有理解他，但实际上还是理解了的，理解并信赖了狛枝的恶意破解了五章的谜题，他理解了狛枝并接受了狛枝的全部，包括他的恶意。五章的破关便是证明，如果没有日向相信狛枝的恶意便寻找不出真相，如果没有七海的自我牺牲便没有最后的六章。日向最终强力的理解了狛枝。  
其实如果可以日向可以理解任何人的，因为他天生就拥有让人放松并不自觉的吐露真心的才能（相谈窗口），天生的高理解力。性格又放不下别人，只要狛枝不触及原则性问题他就不会放弃找狛枝聊天，就算狛枝说一下他不理解的话。他不会离开狛枝。再加上同时对才能和希望的追求，完美。  
实际上狛枝也能理解日向，尤其是在共同对才能和希望的追求上，没人比得过他。  
最后很佩服狛枝会追求这么高质量的关系…简直是情感洁癖了，日向是对他好他会对你好，狛枝对他好他对你没感觉就不会对你好甚至心安理得的利用你…狛枝真的不缺爱，如果缺爱就会像罪木一样谁对他温柔他就感动的哭泣了。狛枝不缺爱，所以对人际关系游刃有余，理解力强还会利用别人。他不在乎他看来无价值的爱，他追求并真正缺少的是灵魂上的理解。这么看狛枝其实是浪漫到有点脱离现实的人，比较注重精神世界。脑补一下狛枝应该生长在健全气氛和睦的家庭里，从小被人正确的爱过所以他知道真正的独立健康的爱是什么样，长大后也在一直寻找，能够分辨在那种爱的环境下长大的人并去主动和他结交。爱岛也是呢，狛枝以一种平等而正式的身份提出交往，他渴望的始终是灵魂的共鸣。  
不过我觉得描述狛枝性格有病发疯的梗也挺正常的，他不在意的人会为了自己的目的利用。他在意的人他会有种施虐欲，其实也算是一种自我投射和渴求关系的建立。日向不是圣母，不会患人质综合症，他精神独立有自尊会反抗，不过也会犹豫和弱气从而放弃或者不择手段。狛枝是在依存人格独立的日向，他不会挑圣母的。虽然日向有病也确实有病就是了…不过他的自我实现的上进心很高，也有自信，狛枝羡慕的是这些，他也想要成为希望，也想要实现自我，日向让他看见了那种可能性，从而带入自己成为希望可能。以上。

而且现在想来其实本篇也很虐，虽然总调侃说什么狛枝初恋记。四章之后明白了真相的狛枝肯定会为了希望做些什么的，就算他好不容易遇见喜欢的人，还是选择在告完白之后为希望献身了。在后面连日向去找他连话都不说了让他走开。  
所以说狛枝和日向本质上是相同的人啊，动画里日向和七海道别后就去接受了手术，狛枝和日向说不知为何很在意他之后后就去实施计划了。但他始终忘不了日向，连电脑中的留言里都提到了他。你们这两位不和别人商量自己闷声不响的做了决定后便去一个人执行真是倔强又行动力强啊。下定决心就去行动是好事，但前方真的是希望吗…就算察觉了想要喊住也是没用的吧，因为已经是赌上了生命所做的决定了。像是要把自己燃烧殆尽般的用蜡做的翅膀渴望接近太阳，最终却跌入海中的深渊。这两位在某些方面行事极端和做出决定后执行到底的决心方面真的特别像。


End file.
